3 AM
by ButterflyWhisperer
Summary: Takes place right after Orison (7x07). Mulder helps Scully cope with the aftermath of Donnie Pfaster's attack. (One Shot)


**A/N: In honor of the revival tonight, I decided to write a little angsty/hurt/comfort one-shot about Scully and Mulder. I've been thinking about writing an X-Files one shot for awhile, but I didn't have a good idea until a friend mentioned something I thought I could make into one. So, I present to all of you my very first X-Files FanFiction! BTW: this takes place right after Scully and Mulder leave her apartment after she kills Donnie Pfaster in Orison (7x07). It's kind of dwelling on the sentence Mulder says at the end of the episode where he's like "back your back and let's get out of here." Something like that, and I kind of always assumed they went to his apartment. So, this is my take on it. The Matchbox Twenty song, 3 AM, also inspired this so hence the title. So, finally,** **I hope you all enjoy and I also hope you all enjoy the revival tonight! Woo!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files**

* * *

They said nothing to each other for the entire duration of the car ride. The radio was softly playing, his fingers were tapping against the steering wheel, the rain pelting against the windshield, and her eyes never left the window. As she watched the scenery pass by, she let her mind wander. Her fingertips were laying on her bible. The leather touch felt nice on her clammy palms. It was also comforting. Somedays she was surprised she still had any sort of faith after everything she's been through.

She lost a parent, a sibling, a lover, and a child. What was there left to loose? Her dignity? Because that's probably gone as well. After everything she's done at the X-Files, most of her colleagues think she's crazy for hanging around Spooky Mulder and following him on his pursuit for aliens. She's not even sure why she stays at the X-Files either. Maybe it's because of the adventure of it all. It's not normal. It can be exciting, but at the same time it's extremely frustrating. This job's taken so much from her too. It's even the reason she can't have children or her own family. She wasn't sure how she felt about it anymore. All Dana Scully knows is, for some reason, she just keeps coming back.

Today was a different day at the X-Files. She killed a man today. It's not like she hasn't killed a man before. She's done it plenty of times on the job as an act of self defense. This was technically still self defense, but maybe, instead, it was more of an act of revenge.

This man, Donnie Pfaster, was pure evil. He killed innocent women and would've probably killed again. He tormented Scully, twice. He kidnapped her the first time and the second time around he attacked her in her own home. He did terrible things to Scully. He's one of the only criminals to ever get under her skin like that.

Mulder had him. He had him there and was ready to arrest him again. He would've lived. Then Scully had to come into the room. She didn't know what she was thinking. She felt her finger tap the trigger and then a bullet went through Donnie Pfaster. He died instantly. She doesn't know why or who was controlling her, but she did it.

Was she sorry that she did it? No. She didn't feel sorry for Donnie Pfaster. He was a foul man that deserved to die. However, she felt confused. It was so unlike her. Maybe it was the anger boiling inside of her or her fear. He did terrify her.

"We're here," Mulder announced, drawing Scully out of thought.

She just nodded stiffly, climbing out of the car carefully. Her back was killing her and every single cut and bruise on her body that he caused stung. He really put up a fight with her. She was lucky to be alive.

"I got your bag," Mulder said, grabbing it from the trunk of his car.

"I can get it, Mulder," Scully insisted as she shoved the bible into her purse. "I'm not fragile. I can carry my own things."

"No. You aren't. Far from him, but you also just got attacked. Scully, he hurt you. Just let me help you, please?"

She sighed, "Fine." The two then walked up to Mulder's apartment. Each step Scully took, her back seemed to hurt even more. The paramedics said she was fine. She just had some really bad bruising. No breaks, thankfully.

"Here we are," Mulder sung as he opened the door to his apartment. He let Scully go into his place first. The moment she walked in, she was surprised because it was cleaner than normal, but there was still a mess. It wouldn't be Mulder's place without a mess. Articles and newspaper clippings scattered on his kitchen table, a half eaten piece of toast laying on the counter, and a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. "Sorry it's a mess," He apologized to her as he placed the bag down.

"It's fine. It wouldn't be you if it was clean, Mulder," Scully joked lightly as she turned around to face him shyly. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem," Mulder insisted, waving his hand. "And you can stay here as long as you want. I know they might be at your place for a bit, so it's fine to stay until everything's cleaned up and ready to be livable again. Plus, this is cheaper than a hotel room and you got the comforts of home right here, even if it's a messy home. I'll fix that though."

"Thanks." Scully chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You probably want to freshen up and rest, so you can have the bedroom," Mulder told her as he motioned his hand to the open door of his bedroom.

"Mulder, I couldn't. I can sleep on the couch. Really."

"No, Scully. You're my guest. Take the bedroom," Mulder persisted. "Anyway, I never use that thing. I'm always sleeping on the couch Scully. You really aren't causing a fuss or anything. It's fine."

"Alright...Thanks again," Scully said as she tugged her bag to the bedroom.

"And there should be clean towels in the bottom cabinet, and feel free to use any soap or product you want," Mulder added.

"Thanks!" Scully responded as she disappeared into his bedroom. She felt so needy. She hated it, but she didn't care right now. The moment she got into Mulder's shower, the hot water gave her sore back relief. She loved the way the hot water soothed her body.

Scully then proceeded to borrow some of Mulder's shampoo and massaged her scalp real good. The smell of the shampoo was the same scent as Mulder. Scully closed her eyes and felt calm just letting the soap cascade off her body and basking in the familiar scent. She felt bad borrowing some of his bathroom products, but that had to be left behind because it was evidence...

Scully immediately felt something twitch beneath her. It was like an itch. Just the thought of Donnie Pfaster even _touching her_...Scully's stomach began to twist and turn as she scrubbed her skin harder. She kept scrubbing until her skin began to turn bright red and blood began to be drawn.

"Damn it!" Scully cursed, looking at her arms. She clutched her fists as she watched the blood pool around the drain. Her lungs constricted as she smacked her palm against the wall of the shower. Her breathing got heavy as she tried to keep her cool, but all she wanted to do was scream.

"Scully!?" she heard a distressed call from the other side of the door. "Scully! Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, Mulder!" Scully yelled back, taking a deep breath. "I just dropped something! It was nothing!"

There was a few moments of silence before he responded, "Alright."

Mulder wasn't sure if he should check on her. He knew Donnie Psfaster had a bad effect on Scully. He knew how badly he bothered her. It was killing Mulder to see her like this. He cared so much about Scully. He hates seeing her in any sort of pain.

Somedays he wished she never came on the X-Files. He doesn't know what he'd do without her, but if she wasn't apart of it then maybe she could've had a normal life. Scully would be a mother instead of going on crazy missions and chasing UFOs with him. He's so grateful for everything she does. But, whatever happens next, he just wishes Scully gets the life she deserves.

Scully sighed, shutting off the water to the shower and got out. She then wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and tried to get Pfaster's face out of her mind. She felt raw and vulnerable. She really, really hated this.

She then rummaged through her suitcase, trying to look for the pair of pajamas she packed only to turn up with an outfit or two for work. Then, it hit her. She was so desperate to leave her own home, she left the pair of flannel pajamas by her bed.

Scully cried out in frustration as she zipped up her bag and plopped down on the bed. All she wanted to do was go home and relax. That's all she wanted. She thought she could rest from the Donnie Pfaster case. She thought she would have nothing to do with him, but what does he do? He comes into her home, attacks her, and destroys her furniture in the process. Then Scully feels like she lost her mind, shot him, and was now here in Fox Mulder's apartment, practically naked on his bed. And, topping it all off, she left her favorite pajamas, the same pair her mother-

 _Oh shit!_ Scully cursed in her mind as she began to rub the bridge of her nose. _Her mother_. What was she suppose to tell her mother this time? It's not like her mother didn't supported her, but what'll happen with the others find out? Her brothers, her aunts, her cousins? How many more remarks from her family members about why she tossed medical school away for this! She was suppose to see her mother tomorrow. She was coming for lunch at her apartment, which was now a crime scene.

Scully fell sideways on the bed, trying hard not to scream. Her body was damp and she was getting cold now.

"Scully? Are you okay?" Mulder asked for the billionth time. "I'm worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about, Mulder," Scully spoke firmly as she sat up. "I'm just...I don't know."

"What is it? Something is clearly bothering you."

"It's nothing," Scully said, rummaging through her belongings and trying to find something to wear to bed.

"Scully-"

"I forgot my pajamas! Okay, Mulder!? Are you happy!? I forgot my pajamas and I just..."

"Scully, are you trying to tell me you're naked in my bedroom?" Mulder teased lightly.

"Oh shut up, Mulder! Now isn't the time for teasing!"

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, instantly regretting that he said it to begin with. "Is it safe for me to come in? I might have a solution to your problem."

"Yeah, come in," Scully muttered, hugging the towel close to her body.

The moment Mulder entered the room his eyes fell on Scully's small frame perched on the bed. Her red hair was damp and hung in clumps around her face. He could see all the cuts and bruises on her smooth skin from Donnie Pfaster. Just seeing them made his blood boil. _How could anyone do this to Scully?_

"Mulder? What is it?" Scully asked, bringing him out of his train of thought.

"Oh right. Right," Mulder muttered, shaking his head, as he headed to his dresser. He then pulled out his big, oversized New York Yankees Sweatshirt.

"This should work, I hope. You're tiny. It'll be a dress on you," He said, smirking a little as he placed it in front of her.

"Mulder." Scully proceeded to give him a look as she took it in her hands. "Funny, but thanks. You don't have to-"

"No. Scully, I insist. And when you get into your nice new pajamas I have dinner coming for us. Don't worry, I didn't cook it. I got a pizza pie, your favorite. Let me take care of you for once, Scully. All you ever do is watch out and take care of me. It's my turn now," Mulder told her, smiling softly.

"Mulder-"

"No! I insist! Now go get changed and just relax, okay?"

"Okay," Scully repeated quietly as Mulder left. She smiled as she put on a pair of underwear and the sweatshirt. He was right though, the sweat shirt was practically swallowing her it was so big. It was very comfortable though. She liked it.

Scully then proceeded to climb under the covers and close her eyes; trying to get some shut eye. It wasn't working. Every time she closed them, all she could see was Donnie Pfaster's face. His cold, soulless eyes starring at her with a desire. Scully began to feel uncomfortable, opening her eyes wide open and starring at the ceiling for a bit, but all she could picture still was Donnie Pfaster.

"Scully, the pizza's here," Mulder called out. "Do you want me to bring it to you-"

"No! That's okay!" Scully replied as she climbed out of Mulder's bed. "I'll eat with you!"

"Okay!"

Scully proceeded to walk into Mulder's living area where she found him scrambling around, trying to set the table and clean his place up at the same time.

"Sorry, I don't have any clean plates so we're gonna have to use paper," Mulder explained to her sheepishly as he held them up.

"Mulder, that's absolutely fine," Scully told him as she took the plates. "Here, let me help you."

"No, it's okay. I got it. It's my trashy apartment, not yours," He said, placing all his dirty clothes into a laundry basket.

"Mulder, I want to." Scully smiled softly up at him.

"Alright, but you should eat first. You're probably starving," Mulder mentioned, opening the box of cheese pizza.

"I'm actually not that hungry. It's okay," Scully told him, picking up some discarded newspaper clippings and handing them to her partner.

"You really should eat-"

"Mulder, I'm fine. Please, let me help you," Scully persisted. Mulder, still wary, reluctantly agreed as the two began to clean up around his kitchen. The strong scent of a pizza wavering in the home.

Scully wasn't sure if she was actually hungry. It wasn't something she was trying to think about right now. Her stomach was beginning to hurt her. After everything that's happened, she was basically sick to her own stomach. She was trying to keep her mind off of Donnie Pfaster, but everything she did all she could think about was her near death experience with him.

All of a sudden she felt a hand reach out and touch her gently from behind, "Scully-"

Scully yelped, jumping back and ready to fight whoever it was. Her fist was midway through the air when she realized it was Mulder and stopped. He backed away now, his eyes filled with worry.

"God, don't scare me like that Mulder," Scully muttered, rubbing her temples as she looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to, Scully. But I guess I should've known you're still recovering-"

"I'm not recovering! There's nothing to recover from!" Scully cried out. "A man attacked me, and I killed him. He's not coming back ever again! I'm fine! There's nothing to be scared or worried about anymore!"

"You keep saying you are, but are you really fine Scully?" Mulder asked as he gently approached her. "I know you're strong. Damn it, Scully you are probably the strongest person I know on this entire planet. Maybe even the galaxy. But, everyone has a breaking point. I believe Donnie Pfaster is a sensitive pressure point that triggered it for you..."

"Mulder," she wanted to rebuttal, deny everything he just said, but for some reason she couldn't.

"Come on, you've already cleaned half of my apartment with me. Let's eat," Mulder suggested, motioning to the piece of still warm pizza on Scully's plate.

"Alright," Scully agreed, following Mulder to sit down at the table. She began to look at the pizza and slowly pick at it. Her back was aching again and she couldn't find a comfortable position on the chair. Resting it against the chair hurt it even more and hunching forward didn't help either.

"Is your back hurting?" Mulder asked Scully softly.

"Yeah, he threw me against a um mirror..." Scully muttered, taking a bit of pizza. It began to water in her mouth. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the pizza entered her mouth, but her stomach was twisted with nerves.

"Here," Mulder said softly, coming over and gently placing his hands on her shoulders. His hands began to rub into her back, getting the kinks out and getting rid of all the soreness. Scully relaxed at his touch, closing her eyes. "If you want me to stop at all, just tell me. Okay?"

"No. This is really helping," Scully said, a small smile appearing on her face as she felt relief wash over her. "Wow Mulder, where did you learn to do this?"

"I don't know. I kind of picked it up over the years. Probably should've been a masseuse instead of a FBI agent, eh Scully?"

Scully chuckled, "Maybe."

After a nice back massage, the two finished up their diner and proceeded to clean up after.

"Hey Scully, wanna watch Caddyshack?" Mulder asked, waving the remote in the air as he made room for her on the couch.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna go to bed instead," Scully told him as she leaned against the door frame. "Thank you, Mulder. For everything. It's very kind of you to do this all."

"Scully, you're my partner. I am glad to help you out in any way I can, plus counting all the times you've saved my ass and helped me...This is nothing compared to what you've done for me."

Scully gave him a small smile before heading into the dark bedroom. Carefully, she maneuvered her way to the bed and tried to maybe get some sleep this time around.

She began to toss and turn, trying to get a bit of shut eye. The only sounds she could hear were the sound of the rain and the voices emitting from Mulder's television set in the other room. Her eyes began to around the room, checking it out. She could see he even placed two new photographs by his bedside now his bedroom was livable. One of them was of him and Samantha, of course. Samantha was in a fairy princess costume while Mulder was dressed up as Spock from Star Trek. Mulder didn't have many pictures in his home, but most of them were either family or of Samantha. _He missed her so much_ , Scully thought woefully. She wishes Mulder will be able to overcome this whole Samantha thing. She knows how badly he wishes to see her again and know she's alright. He's just a big brother trying to save his little sister. The devotion he has for Samantha always inspired Scully.

Her eyes then wandered to the other photo on his desk. She was surprised to see it was of them. It was during the company Christmas ugly-sweater party. Skinner forced the two to go. She doesn't know why, but he did. Overall, the whole party was okay, considering they had to deal with the other agents calling Mulder and her _Mr. and Mrs. Spooky_ , but in the end they had fun.

In the photo Mulder's arm was wrapped around Scully's smaller frame while they sat on a coach. He was grinning while Scully was midway through a laugh. Mulder was adorned in a UFO christmas sweater and she in a classic ugly reindeer sweater. She found that sweater for him while shopping with her mother. The moment her eye caught it, she knew she had to get it for him. Of course he got a kick out of it right away and was happy to wear it at the Christmas party.

Scully felt a smile appear on her face as she looked over the photo once more. She had the same photo of the two in her living room, along with pictures of her and family. She felt a pang of sadness in her already upset stomach thinking about Mulder and his family. All he had was his mother now. He didn't have many friends too, besides the lone gunmen, but other than that he just had Scully. The two have become extremely close for partners over the past seven years. They saw each other every day. Sure they bickered and bantered, but they also cared about each other. A lot.

She sighed, trying to relax her mind yet again she then buried her face into the sheets, inhaling the scent of Mulder again. The sheets were clean. He probably changed them minutes before Scully got out of the shower. Scully seemed to relax as she breathed in more of his scent and letting the softness and warmth from the blankets comfort her.

At this point, Scully's mind was so exhausted it then willed itself to sleep. She didn't get too far though.

In her dream, all she could see, yet again, was Donnie Pfaster. His hands reaching out to grab her. Scully began to fight back, but he was so much bigger than her. She put up a hell of a fight, but this time he got her. He was able to get her into the bathtub. Scully screamed and screamed, but no one could hear her because of the gag. She struggled to free herself, but he was able to pin her down in the tub.

Then, Mulder had shown up. A gun in his hand. He was ready to shoot, when Pfaster himself pulled a gun. Then the shooting occurred and a thud of a body echoed in Scully's ears. Though, the body wasn't Donnie Pfasters. It was Mulder's. Dark red blood began to seep through his shirt and pool on her tile. There were was so much blood...

Scully began to scream. She screamed for her safety and for Mulder. She screamed even louder as Donnie Pfaster reached out to grab her. He didn't reach her because a pair of familiar hands grabbed her frame and pulled her out of the hairy situation.

"Scully! Scully!" she opened her eyes wide open to make eye contact with Mulder's warm eyes. She wasn't in her apartment anymore. She was in Mulder's bed. It was dark except for the blaring light of the alarm clock that read 3:00 AM in big green lettering.

"Mulder," She muttered, grabbing onto his arms. She could feel tears pricking her eyes as she tried to compose herself. She tried controlling her rapid breathing, trying to calm herself down from the nightmare. "I had a nightmare." She breathed out.

"I know," He said, gently sitting on the bed next to her. Her hand reached out to intertwine her fingers with his.

"I dreamed of him...He got me this time and then," Scully stumbled on her words as she tried to tell Mulder. "He killed you...I just don't want to see his face again, Mulder. I want him out of my life. He's dead but he doesn't go away. He doesn't leave me alone. God, Mulder. I hate feeling this way, like someone's out to get me..."

"Shhh. It's okay now, Scully," Mulder whispered, giving her hand a tight squeeze. "No one's out to get you."

"I don't want to feel this way," Scully remarked, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I can't feel this way."

"It happens to everyone though. It happens to me, to you, and hell, even Skinman. You can't be expected to hold it all together. We all break, we fall, and then we build ourselves back up again. It's a very human thing, Scully. It doesn't mean you're weak or fragile for that matter. It just means you're human," Mulder said softly, running a hand through her red locks.

Scully smiled a little, closing her eyes as she then leaned her head against Mulder's shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. It reminded Scully of that first night Donnie Pfaster attacked her. She found comfort with him.

She then buried her face deep into his chest, wrapping her arms around his frame. He responded by wrapping his own around her and holding her tightly. She took a deep breath, taking in his scent and the feeling of his cotton t-shirt against her cheek. The way his chest rose and fell with each breath lulled Scully along with the sound of his heart beating in her ear. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before resting his chin on top of it so he could hold her closer.

"Hey, Mulder," Scully muttered into his shirt.

"Yeah, Scully?"

"You're my touch stone," She said softly, repeating Mulder's words from that day after she told him Diana Fowley died.

She felt Mulder chuckled as the two slowly pulled apart. He cupped her face, pushing all loose strands of hair back so he could look at her face.

"When our worlds are falling apart, somehow when we're with each other we just help one another build each other back up," Scully whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I don't ever want to loose you."

"I'm not going just yet, and you better not either because I need you. I can be so selfish and I just wish everything that's happened over the seven years...I wish you didn't loose everything you did."

"I did it because I wanted to. I wanted help you. I still do," Scully whispered. "You'd do the same for me."

"You're my family, Scully. My partner, my best friend, my home...I don't know what I'd do without you," He said, running his fingers through her hair. "You're probably the only reason I'm not dead yet."

Scully gave him a small smile as she planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled too, bringing her into another hug between the two. They held each other for a couple of minutes longer before slowly pulling apart.

"I think I'm going to try going back to sleep," Scully announced quietly.

"Sleep tight, Scully," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the forehead before making his way out of the bedroom.

Scully sat on the bed, feeling the warmth of the kiss he left on her forehead waver away. She sighed, wrapping one of the stray blankets around her tiny body and making her way out of the bed.

She then headed over to the living room to find Mulder, sitting alone, on the couch with Caddyshack playing. His eyes then wandered to where she was standing in the middle of his apartment.

"Scully? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just..." She trailed off, trying to form the words in her head. "Can I watch with you?"

"Of course," Mulder said, scooting over on the couch to give her some room.

Scully then carefully and quietly took a spot right next to him. She then placed her head on his shoulder and let his arms slowly wrap around her frame. The two then drew closer to each other, to the point where Mulder lifted Scully's little legs up onto the couch so she was practically seated in his lap. His cheek lay on top of her head as they became entangled with each other on the couch.

"Hey, Mulder," Scully spoke, her head resting near the crook of his neck. They looked at each other for a few moments, their eyes not wavering as they leaned in closer. Neither knows what happened next, but they both just leaned in even more and pressed their lips together. The kiss itself was very tender and sweet. Their hands cupping one another's faces gently.

As they pulled apart Scully whispered, "I love you, Mulder."

"I love you too, Scully," He replied softly. The two smiled up at each other before getting back to their previous positions. The two held each other for the rest of the night, forgetting all their worries as they let each other rest in one another's arms.

 **The End**


End file.
